


Bucky Barnes' School of Sexual Education

by imel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, First Time, Fisting, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidentally pulling you into a world of assassins and near death experiences, a mysterious man named James makes an offer you can't bring yourself to refuse, and you become the only pupil in Bucky Barnes' School of Sexual Education, with fellow teacher Steve Rogers lending a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should preface this by saying that the entire point of this is in fact porn starring you as the reader, and Bucky Barnes' metal arm because there is not enough metal arm porn. It's not about character development or the changes Bucky goes through after his life as the Winter Soldier. If he seems more "okay" than he should be, that's because he probably is. Please keep that in mind.

You leaned back against the hood of the stolen Oldsmobile parked in a wooded area off an obviously rarely used road. It was peaceful, the first peace you’d had since you accidentally met an injured James two weeks prior and got pulled into a world of assassins and things you didn’t completely understand, other than that a lot of people wanted James and those who associate with him dead. Someone wanting you legitimately dead was an entirely foreign concept. It was still hard to wrap your head around.

“So, what now?” you asked, breaking the silence.

“I think we lost ‘em for the moment. They’re not gonna stop, though.” James sighed. “I didn’t want to drag anybody else into this. All you did was help a fella who needed it. I think it’s time to head to New York and get you somewhere that’s actually safe.”

“I don’t blame you. It’s not like you asked people to want to kill you. All you’ve done since then was try to keep me safe.” You looked over at him next to you, subtly letting your gaze linger. He was gorgeous in profile, and in general really. There were much worse people you could be on the run with.

“Hmmm…” James pursed his lips and looked back at you. “You know I’ve seen you checkin’ me out, lookin’ at me like you’re starvin', and I’m a five course meal from one of those fancy restaurants.”

You felt your cheeks flush. “Sorry. I didn’t think I was being obvious.”

“Nothin’ to apologize for, doll. I wouldn’t’ve brought it up for no reason.”

“Why _did_ you bring it up?” you asked, genuinely curious.

“Seein’ as you’re in this mess because of me, I thought I might try to make it up to you, if you wanted.”

You frowned. “Is this a pity thing?”

“No, no, of course not. I would’ve wanted you anyway, for completely selfish reasons. I just might not’ve been as inclined to put gettin’ my rocks off on the back burner while I focused on makin’ it perfect for you,” he explained.

You were very pleased that it wasn’t a pity thing, at least not really. The offer was both thrilling and a bit frightening, since you didn’t have much experience outside of reading or watching something particularly steamy and taking care of yourself.

“If you need to think on it, you can,” he added. “It’s not gonna be safe for you to go back home until I’m sure everybody involved in this can’t hurt you anymore.”

You decided to dodge the subject of his offer for the moment. “Home? You mean the completely destroyed place full of bullet holes and the aftermath of a fire? I knew I shouldn’t have put off getting renters insurance.” The absurdity of the situation made you laugh involuntarily, which you supposed was better than the tears that were bubbling below the surface. After a few deep breaths, you forced yourself to calm down. You could worry about it later.

It was James' turn to frown. “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of, wherever you decide to go after New York.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know when I figure it out. Where do you plan on going after this mess is resolved?”

He paused for a moment, considering. “There’s somebody who’s been lookin’ for me, an old friend. I wasn’t ready to face him before, but now I think I am. He’s in New York, too, Midtown Manhattan now. We both used to call Brooklyn home.”

It was probably the most personal thing he’d revealed to you. “It’s good to reconnect with old friends. I’m glad you have someone. I wasn’t sure before, with the whole lone assassin thing you’ve got going on.”

“I’ve been alone for long enough. C’mon, though, it’s startin’ to get dark. Let’s get to the motel down the road for the night. We’ll head out early tomorrow.”

He slung the pack he carried over his shoulder and started walking down the road. You followed him in companionable silence until you saw an obviously cheap motel, figuring it was the sort of place that took cash and didn’t ask questions, perfect for someone like James. After exchanging a few hushed words with the guy behind the desk in the office, James handed over a wad of cash and got a key in return.

Your expectations were low when you entered the room, but it at least seemed to be relatively clean, if a bit outdated. You kicked off your shoes and sighed happily that your feet were finally free. Your attention suddenly focused on the single bed in the room.

James quickly figured out what you were looking at. “I didn’t know there wouldn’t be two beds. I wasn’t bein’ presumptuous. I can take the floor if you want.”

“No,” you responded automatically, sitting on the bed. “Your offer earlier, I’m interested, but…”

He waited while you tried to figure out what to say. “But?”

“I don’t have much experience,” you finally finished.

His expression was unreadable. “Exactly how much are we talkin’ here?”

“None?” You were hard pressed to think of a time you felt more awkward.

James sat down next to you on the bed and placed a hand on your knee, squeezing it gently. “As appealin' as it sounds, I’m not sure if I should be the one poppin’ your cherry, doll.”

The awkward faded away, and you found yourself annoyed. “Shouldn’t that be my decision?”

“Don’t you wanna be wined and dined, taken somewhere fancy instead of a shithole in the middle of nowhere, made love to by your best guy?”

You huffed out a laugh. “I don’t know what chick flick you think I’m living in, but I don’t need some perfect fantasy scenario. I wasn’t saving myself for marriage or anything like that.”

“Fair enough. You must’ve fantasized about it before, though, how you wanted it to be.” He started rubbing his hand where it lay above your knee.

How much that little bit of contact left you wanting was surprising. It took a lot of effort not to just move his hand up a little bit, where you really wanted it. “It’s never been a fantasy that plays out like a movie in my head, from start to finish. Like sometimes I imagine how it would feel to have the weight of someone on top of me, kissing me, rubbing against me.”

James nodded. “I can work with that.”

Before you had a chance to respond, he had quickly moved you like you weighed nothing up the bed and positioned himself between your legs. He let some of his weight lean on you. His face was inches from yours.

“This okay?” he asked, tentatively rolling his hips against you.

Instead of responding with words, you closed the gap between your lips and his in an almost chaste kiss, testing how his lips felt against yours. He was soft and pliant, letting you take the lead. You traced the seam of his lips with your tongue before his lips parted, granting you access to explore his mouth. His tongue brushed against yours. It was gentle, unhurried, and you found it wasn’t quite what you wanted.

You broke the kiss. Somewhere jumbled up in desire and nervousness were the words to tell him what you wanted, but all that came out was “please?” You moved your legs to dig your heels into his ass and pull him against you roughly.

“Oh” was his only response.

You waited while he remained still above you, until you felt a whine escape your throat that would have embarrassed you if you hadn’t been so focused on the heat pooling between your legs and how much you needed some friction.

He looked down at you, obviously amused. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you, darlin’.”

He hiked your hips up higher and positioned you so it was easy to rut against you through your jeans with more force.

When he was positioning you, you noticed his left arm wasn’t flesh and blood. “It’s hard?”

“Gettin' there,” he responded.

You looked up at him, confused for a moment before you realized the double entendre your lust-addled brain had come up with. “I meant your arm.”

He chuckled. “I’ve got a prosthetic. Is that gonna be a problem?”

You shook your head. “Can I see it?”

He shrugged and pulled off his shirt and the glove he always wore, leaning back so you could look at him.

You knew he was strong, but you hadn’t expected him to be so muscular. You wondered how many hours he must have clocked at the gym to get that body. It had to be obscene. Your fingers ran over his abs, down to his adonis belt and the trail of hair that disappeared into his pants.

Your attention turned to his prosthetic. The scars above it made your heart ache knowing how much he must have suffered, but the prosthetic itself was unique, nothing like the ones you’d seen before -- silver, plates and what you knew was a considerable amount of power from the way he fought hand to hand.

You trailed your hand down his elbow, feeling the individual plates as you moved down to trace his hand and fingers. It wasn’t something you’d expected yourself to be so heavily drawn to, but you found yourself wanting that to be inside you, if that was even possible.

“That’s a new one on me,” he said.

“What?” you asked.

“When you said you want that inside you, did you mean you want me to finger you?” He wiggled his fingers, demonstratively. “Or were you talkin’ the whole thing?” His hand formed into a fist.

“Yes,” you immediately responded. It wasn't quite an answer, and probably more enthusiastic than you should’ve been, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Fingers I can do tonight, no problem, but we’ll have to see about fistin’. Might have to give you a rain check on that, but don’t worry, I’m good for it.” He slid his left hand underneath your shirt, spreading his fingers to rest on your stomach.

“Why couldn’t you?” You arched up into his touch, unintentionally rubbing yourself into the hard line of his cock, piquing your interest in that. You wanted so many mutually exclusive things all at the same time, and it was impossible to prioritize them.

“Well, I’ve gotta see how tight you are first. Just because you haven’t done the deed with anybody else doesn’t mean you haven’t been takin’ care of yourself with your own hand or toys. It might take a while of workin’ up to it so I don’t hurt you,” he explained.

“Just my fingers,” you admitted, although you had thought about toys, but just chickened out before you went into the shop that sold them.

“Normally, I’d be takin’ this slower, but I don’t wanna tease after you’ve been waitin’ a whole lifetime for this. You’re obviously desperate as hell down there, and I’m just gonna take the edge off so we can talk some more. Let me know if I do anything you don’t like, okay?” He popped the button on your pants and slid down the zipper slowly.

“Okay,” you managed to reply, lifting your hips for him when he slid your jeans and panties down your legs, discarding them and your socks on the floor next to the bed.

He spread your legs and looked down at you for a moment. Your face flushed a bit at the attention. “Gorgeous. Looks good enough to eat, and believe me, I’m gonna soon. I know you want the other one more, but I’m gonna start with my right hand. It’s more sensitive, and I wanna get a feel for you first so I don’t hurt you.”

You nodded. As long as you still got it at some point, you were past the point of caring what he did first. Anything would be welcome at this point. ‘Desperate as hell’ was definitely apt. You were pretty sure you’d never wanted release so much before in your life.

He lightly outlined your vulva with a fingertip, only skimming over your clit, before he slid a thick finger into you. “Sorry, darlin’, but I’m not gonna be fittin’ my whole hand in there tonight. Even my dick’ll take some time and be a tight squeeze, if you wanted to do that.”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” You were disappointed you weren’t going to get everything you wanted immediately, but the promise of other appealing prospects significantly dulled the disappointment.

Another finger joined the first one, and he pressed in a bit. Two of his fingers were bigger than yours, but the stretch wasn’t painful, just more. You liked more. He stopped before they were completely buried inside you. “You’ve got a couple options here how I can take care of this.” His fingers pushed forward slightly. “I can do it now with my fingers or later with my dick. Up to you.”

“Please just let me come,” you answered because decisions required thought, and you were already too far gone for any serious deliberation.

He worked his fingers shallowly in and out of you, too slow for your liking, occasionally grazing his thumb over your clit. You tugged him toward you, wanting his weight on top of you, and he fortunately got the hint and blanketed you with his body, resting on his left elbow so his full weight wasn’t bearing down on you. You wouldn't have minded if it had been, but it was perfect anyway. You were losing yourself in the pleasure of being so close, but not quite there, just a little more.

“They don’t ask questions here, doll, but you might wanna-” James started.

The door suddenly burst open, and James withdrew his hand and moved in front of you in a defensive posture. You started crying, not because someone had come in the door who might possibly want to kill you, but because he stopped when it wouldn’t have taken another ten seconds for you to finally come.

“Oh my god, Bucky, what have you done?” a man asked from the doorway.

“Jesus christ, Rogers, I-” James moved out of the way.

The tears were still dripping down your face when the mystery man leaned over you. “Are you okay, ma’am, I can-”

Your eyes focused on him when you realized he looked familiar, and then it dawned on you from all the interviews you’d seen on TV. “Did Captain America just cockblock me?”

“He wasn’t doing anything to you against your will?” he asked. “You were screaming, and-”

“I was screaming?” you asked, surprised.

James nodded. “I was tryin’ to tell you to be a little quieter.”

“Why is this my life?” You buried your face in your hands.

“How do you feel about threesomes?” James asked.

You weren’t sure if he was asking you or Captain America, but decided to answer anyway. “I hadn’t really thought about it before, but who would say no to a threesome with Captain America?”

Captain America was silent for a moment, probably shocked by the mere idea of a threesome, you assumed. “Maybe Captain America would be shocked by the mere idea of a threesome, but Steve Rogers grew up with Bucky Barnes and lost his ability to be shocked in the ‘30s.”

You realized you said what you were thinking aloud and groaned while simultaneously realizing that James was apparently James Barnes who supposedly died during World War II. This was becoming too much to process.

“That wasn’t a no,” James pressed.

“It wasn’t a yes either,” Steve responded and sighed.

“At least think on it. Remember that time in Paris when we-”

“I remember,” Steve interrupted, obviously not wanting you to hear what the rest of the story entailed.

“You said we’d have to do it again sometime,” James reminded him.

“I did," Steve conceded, "but we'll discuss that later. I don’t think HYDRA trailed me here, but you can’t keep doing this on your own.”

“I know,” James said. “I was gonna head back to New York in the morning, get her safe before I take care of this.”

“Before we take care of this. You’re not doing this alone anymore,” Steve insisted.

James shrugged. “Didn’t think you’d let me anyway. It’ll be like old times havin’ you at my six again.”

You remained silent through the exchange. They obviously had a lot to talk about, a lot to catch up on. They were so intently focused on each other that you managed to slide off the bed and get your pants back on without any awkward stares.

“You didn’t happen to bring a car, did you?” Bucky asked.

“Can do you one better. I brought a quinjet. Won’t take long to get back to Avengers Tower.” Steve paused for a moment before quickly adding, “if you wanted to go there.”

“That was the plan. Safest place I can think of to keep HYDRA away from somebody. Let’s get out of here before our luck runs out.”

You silently followed Steve and James like the third wheel you were. They were deep in conversation about HYDRA, whatever that was. You figured it was superhero stuff that didn't involve you, other than that they wanted you dead. The quinjet itself was impressive, but you were too tired to really appreciate it. You made a point of sitting quietly as far away from Steve and James as you could to let them have their privacy.

You leaned your head against the seat and closed your eyes for a moment. You were as safe as you could be for now, and it had been a very long couple of weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, we're here," James said softly into your ear, nudging you awake.

"What?" you asked groggily, confused about your surroundings, which seemed like a normal occurrence now.

"You can go back to sleep once we get you settled in." James helped you to your feet, and you followed him and Steve to an elevator.

"To my floor, please, JARVIS," Steve said.

“Certainly, Captain Rogers.” The elevator descended quickly and opened to a classically decorated living room with paintings hanging on the wall in a variety of styles. You didn’t recognize them as familiar reproductions, but they definitely weren’t something you’d mind decorating your eventual new place with. You'd have to look at them closer later when you weren’t on the verge of falling over and sleeping on the floor.

"I've got two guest rooms. You and Buck can decide who goes where," Steve said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," you said.

"Any friend of his is a friend of mine," Steve insisted.

"I don't think that he considers me a-" you started.

"Nope," James interrupted, "sometime between Cleveland and Pittsburgh, we became friends."

"That was a week ago. I guess I didn't get the memo." You smiled, surprised and relieved that he thought of you as a friend instead of an obligation. You hated the thought of being someone’s obligation.

“I’ll leave the accommodations ladies’ choice. Anything’s gonna seem like the Waldorf Astoria compared to the shitholes I’ve been livin’ out of.”

Steve looked deeply hurt by James’ proclamation, and you shared a sad glance with him at the thought of James living like you’d lived the last two weeks for however long he’d been on the run before you met him.

You looked into the guest rooms, the only real difference between them being the color schemes and positioning of the furniture. One was significantly closer to Steve’s bedroom. You chose the other, in case James needed Steve quickly. You weren’t sure how long you zoned out standing just inside the doorway of the bedroom you’d chosen, but you were startled back to reality when you felt a hand touch your shoulder.

“You should get some rest, doll.” James kissed your forehead and padded out of the bedroom, softly shutting the door behind him.

Your cheeks flushed a bit, and a smile crossed your face at the unexpected show of affection. As appealing as the bed was, you hadn’t had a decent shower in days. You stripped, looked around for a hamper, and when you didn’t find one, placed your clothes on a chair instead of the floor. You’d figure out where the laundry room was later.

You walked into the ensuite bathroom. It was large with both a walk-in shower and bathtub. The shower seemed easier and less likely to immediately put you to sleep. There was a set of unopened toiletries you eagerly made use of. You scrubbed yourself vigorously, even after you knew you were already clean, to get rid of the ghost of the feeling of grime. Your thoughts drifted to James and how close you’d been to what would have been a spectacular orgasm, but the exhaustion was stronger than the residual desire. You weren’t sure how long you stood under the hot spray, but you didn’t get out until you were pruned and had started to nod off standing up.

You brushed your teeth and walked back into the bedroom. Stopping in the middle of the room, you stared at your dirty clothes on the chair. You didn’t have anything else, and it somehow seemed inappropriate to sleep naked in someone else’s guest room.

“If I may, Miss?” the voice from the elevator asked.

You jumped, startled by the disembodied voice. “Yeah?”

“There should be sleep apparel in your size in the third drawer of the dresser on your right,” the voice suggested.

“Thanks,” you replied. You opened the drawer and grabbed a simple cotton nightgown, pulling it over your head. Good enough.

“If you need anything else, I can provide further assistance,” the voice added.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Do I just...ask the ceiling?” You looked around trying to find the source of the voice, remembering that Steve had called him something in the elevator.

“You can call me JARVIS,” the voice replied.

“JARVIS,” you repeated, committing the name to memory as you climbed into bed. “Thanks again. I really appreciate the help. Good night.”

“Good night, Miss,” JARVIS said, and the lights dimmed.

Your head had barely hit the pillow before you fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

As you slowly regained consciousness, but hadn’t yet opened your eyes, you became aware of a few things. You were clinging to something warm and distinctly human-shaped, your face felt tear streaked, and you were feeling very emotionally shaky.

“You okay, darlin’?” James asked quietly.

“You weren’t here when I fell asleep?” you asked, not completely certain of that fact, and opened your eyes.

“JARVIS told me you were havin’ a bad dream, and I didn’t want you to wake up alone in a strange place. Done it too many times myself,” James said, rubbing your back gently.

“I don’t remember what I was dreaming.” You tried to recall something that would explain the tears.

“Believe me, that’s probably for the best. I won’t ask you if you slept well for obvious reasons, but are you feelin’ more rested?” he asked.

You stretched against him. “Yeah. How long was I asleep?”

“About 8 hours, give or take,” he replied. “You could sleep more if you need to. I’m not goin’ anywhere soon if you don’t wanna be alone.”

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to come in here to lie down with me. I would have been okay.” As nice as it had been waking up with someone else, you couldn’t quite shake the feeling that you were an obligation.

“And here I was worried I overstepped boundaries by comin’ in here without askin’ you first. I’m not anywhere I don’t wanna be,” James insisted.

“Honestly? I don’t know that I really have any boundaries when it comes to you,” you admitted.

“That answers one of my questions.” James chuckled.

“What question was that?” You glanced up at him and noticed he’d shaved, and his hair was much shorter. You reached up and brushed your fingers against his smooth cheek. “You look good, not that you didn’t before.”

“Thanks. Glad you like it.” He grinned. “And I wondered how traumatized you’d been by Steve overreactin’ the way he did.”

You shrugged. “At the time, I was pretty mortified, but at least he wasn’t out to kill me?”

“I talked with Steve, and he wants to make it up to you for ruinin’ your good time.” Before you could open your mouth, he added, “And no, this isn’t some pity or obligation thing. We’ve got similar taste in dames, and I caught him starin’ at your ass. He’s always loved a nice ass, and darlin’, yours is top notch.” His hand slid down your back and squeezed it.

You laughed and buried your face into his shoulder to hide your blush.

“No need to be embarrassed. I’m just tellin’ it like it is. But we’re gonna leave Steve out of things until I’ve given you a proper first time, and we’ve tried some things, just the two of us. Baby steps and all. Startin’ off with a threesome would be too overwhelmin’, and on top of that, Steve’s a very, uh, gifted guy. I’m afraid he might scare you off.”

“He’s got something that’d scare me off when a metal hand did the exact opposite?” you asked, peeking up at him.

“Point taken, but the serum really did a number on him in more ways than the history books would let you know. If the Captain America gig hadn’t worked out, he could’ve had a future in blue movies.” James started running his fingers through your hair.

You chuckled. “I’m curious now if it lives up to the hype you’ve just given it.”

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” James said.

“So, baby steps?” you asked, tentatively dragging your hand down his chest and stomach to rest on the top of his pants.

He moved your hand back up onto his stomach and placed his on top of it. “Nope, not yet. You might not care if you get wined and dined and treated like a princess, but I couldn’t forgive myself if I didn’t make it as special for you as I could. Never been a dame’s first before, and I wanna do this right.”

“Thank you. I still don’t think you need to go to all the trouble, but it’s really sweet.” You smiled and kissed his cheek, not admitting aloud that there was an undeniable appeal to his proposition.

“Did you want some time to get ready for this?” he asked.

“I was ready last night.” Although in retrospect, you were a bit relieved that you wouldn’t be scared on some level that assassins were going to interrupt.

He grinned. “It’s settled then. I don’t need long to get things ready, so how does tonight sound?”

“Sounds good.” You were happy you wouldn’t have to wait long. You’d already been eager to continue the previous night, get lost in the pleasure again where there wouldn’t be consequences if you were louder than you realized.

“I’m gonna go start makin’ arrangements. Be ready at 6 tonight.” He kissed your forehead again and climbed out of bed. 

You watched him leave the room and stretched out on the bed, thinking about the coming evening. “JARVIS?”

“Yes, Miss?” he responded.

“I don’t have any clothes.” You wanted to wear something nice, since James was going to the trouble of making it special for you.

“I took the liberty of ordering a wardrobe in your size. It is waiting in the living room,” JARVIS said. “An account has been created for you to order clothing to your personal preference.”

“Thank you.” You still felt bad about imposing, but also realized you honestly didn’t have much of a choice, at least not while assassins were after you.

After brushing your teeth, taking another shower to wash away the sweat from your nightmare, and taking care of your business, you slipped into another nightgown until you could get dressed. In the living room, you found two large racks and a few boxes of clothing, in a variety of styles. A floral sundress caught your attention, and you decided to wear it that night for your, well, what you supposed was a sort of date.

You opened one of the boxes and discovered matching sets of lingerie. As you were holding them up and trying to decide which would be best to wear with the sundress, you noticed Steve standing there quietly.

“I was, uh, going to ask if you needed any help,” Steve offered.

You quickly put the lingerie back in the box. “Yes, thank you.”

He picked up all 3 boxes at once and headed toward the guest room. You followed, carefully wheeling the clothing racks behind you.

When you were both in the guest room, Steve turned to you. “I wanted to thank you, too. I was worried when I found him, and it’s good to see Bucky excited about somethin’. He always liked takin’ the dames out before the war.”

You smiled. “It’s not a hardship, believe me. He told me that you were interested in joining us eventually, and I didn’t want you to feel obligated, or pressured into it. I know he can be very...convincing sometimes.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Steve chucked. “I don’t feel pressured, though. I had a good time when we did this before, and you, well, you’re really somethin’.”

You couldn’t get over your shock that a legitimate superhero, and a not really dead World War II hero, wanted you. “Thank you. That’s a huge compliment coming from one of the world’s most eligible bachelors according to Inside Edition.”

He laughed. “I wouldn’t say that, but thanks.”

Your curiosity over what James had said about Steve scaring you off won out over the potential embarrassment. “James told me something about you, and I was wondering if he was exaggerating,” you started.

“Probably,” Steve replied, “but you can still try me.”

“He said you were very...gifted? That was the word he used. He was afraid you might scare me away.”

Steve chuckled. “I wouldn’t use that particular term, but the serum did make everything bigger. Probably skewed his sense of relative size, though, since he’d seen it before.”

“Now I’m really curious,” you confessed.

“Hmmm…” Steve paused for a moment. “Did you see Bucky’s?”

“I kind of felt it against me through his pants? He never took them off, though, and stopped me this morning when I tried to touch it.”

“Bucky’s should be the first one you really see, but I could give you an idea?” Steve offered.

“An idea?” you asked.

“Yeah, give me a minute. I’ll be right back.” Steve walked out of the bedroom, leaving you confused.

You sat down on the bed and waited a bit less than patiently, curiosity eating away at you, for Steve to return.

Steve walked back into the room wearing a blue spandex undersuit of some sort. “We were tryin’ out different things to go underneath the Captain America uniform,” he explained. “This’ll give you an idea without actually seein’ it.”

“So all I can do is sit here?” you asked.

Steve paused, considering. “I’m not sure what all you did with him before I interrupted, but you can do any of that.”

“He won’t mind?” you asked.

“That he missed the show? Maybe. If it doesn’t bother you, JARVIS could record it for him. Only you, me and him would be able to see it,” Steve assured you.

“I take the utmost care in respecting the privacy of the tower’s residents,” JARVIS added.

“Okay,” you agreed. Somehow, even if it did get leaked, a sex tape seemed less awful than it would have before you met James. Apparently, repeated near death experiences changed perspective.

“Are you wearin’ anything underneath that?” Steve asked, brushing his fingers against nightgown.

“No. Do you want me to?” You weren’t sure if you hoped more that he’d say yes or no.

“Only if you’d be more comfortable.”

You shook your head. “I’m good.”

He stepped forward, facing you. “Would it be alright if I kissed you now?”

“Please.” The word was barely out of your mouth before he leaned down to press his lips to yours. Where James had been tentative at first, Steve was eager to take the lead. He reached down to do what you thought was grab your ass, which would have made sense considering James had told you that was his favorite part of a woman, but what he actually did was lift you up and encourage you to wrap your legs around his waist.

His groin was pressed against yours, and he backed you into the nearest wall. When his tongue slipped past your parted lips into your mouth, it wasn’t a gentle exploration of tongues and lips and teeth. Even though you weren’t entirely sure what sex was like, you were pretty sure this was what people meant when they said someone kissed like they were fucking your mouth. It felt like being taken, dominated, and you were surprised by how much you liked it.

After he’d kissed you breathless, and you couldn’t even try to kiss him back, Steve started grinding against you. You were pressed hard enough into the wall that you couldn’t do much other than dig your nails into his back through the slick spandex, wishing it was bare skin. You couldn’t tell how big he was for sure, other than that big would definitely describe what you felt.

“You couldn’t even wait an hour, Rogers?” James’ voice asked from the doorway, sounding amused.

Steve broke the kiss, panting. “Wasn’t gonna do anything you hadn’t done already.”

“Don’t stop on account of me showin’ up.” James plopped down on the bed.

Steve backed up and deposited you on the bed next to James. “I was just about to let her see it through the undersuit.”

You dragged your eyes down Steve’s body until you saw the outline of his cock through the spandex. Your mouth dropped open a little. “I thought the actors in porn just looked big because of camera angles, but that…” you trailed off.

“See why I thought it’d scare you off now?” James asked.

“I don’t think she’s scared, Buck,” Steve commented, glancing down at your lap.

You hadn’t realized it, but you’d been rubbing yourself against the comforter below you.

“A virgin size queen?” James asked.

You glanced down, a bit embarrassed.

“He’s just as bad as you are,” Steve reassured you. “First thing he did when he saw it after the serum was try to convince me to fuck him with it.”

“Wait, you two?” you asked, a bit surprised.

“Occasionally.” James shrugged. “I’d say we’re probably 95% into the dames, but sometimes one of us’ll get an itch that needs to be scratched.”

You tried to avoid creating visuals in your mind so you wouldn’t do anything else embarrassing. “Did it actually fit?”

“When Bucky sets his mind on somethin’, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make it happen. He had a ‘pulled muscle’ for a week after that makin’ it hard for him to sit, though.” Steve chuckled.

Your mind betrayed you, and you found yourself thinking about James’ metal hand buried inside you, wrapped around Steve’s impressive cock.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Steve asked, bringing you suddenly back to reality.

“I’d pay a lot more than a penny for thoughts that put that look on her face.” James grinned. “I’m guessin’ it probably has somethin’ to do with this.” He lifted his left hand.

“You’re not wrong,” you admitted. “Could you, uh, wrap it around him while he’s inside me?”

“You want him to fuck my fist while I’m fistin’ you?” James asked.

“Is that even a thing?” you asked, feeling insecure.

“I doubt there’s anything you could think of that isn’t a thing somebody’s done,” James reassured you. “Better question is how that’ll fit into the timeline.”

“Timeline?” You wondered if James had some kind of chart plotted out.

“Of your...sexual education,” James finished. “All the things you want to learn and try, put together into a handy timeline.”

“I really don’t know everything I want to learn and try,” you confessed. “There’s so many things, and I’m sure lots more I don’t know about.”

“Don’t worry about that. We’ll figure somethin’ out,” James said.

“Maybe Bucky and I could make a list and go over it with you,” Steve suggested.

“Sounds interesting. I’m in.” You found yourself intrigued, nervous and excited over the prospect of your coming education.


	4. Chapter 4

James kissed your forehead and headed out again to continue his preparations for the coming evening.

Steve had gone back to his bedroom to change, and you assumed take care of himself after your encounter. It was something you’d seriously considered doing yourself after getting so worked up, but decided against it, hoping that it would help bring back the intensity from the previous night.

Steve tapped on the doorframe and stood in the open doorway, now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. “Did you want some breakfast?”

You'd been so distracted by your arousal that you hadn’t noticed that you were hungry until food was brought up. “Yeah, I’m starving.”

“I’ll let you get dressed, and you can meet me in the kitchen.” Steve left and shut the door behind him.

You set out the sundress for later and slipped into a simple cotton set of underwear and a pair of jeans that fit surprisingly well. There were quite a few shirts you could see yourself wearing, but you eventually settled on a cute henley blouse. JARVIS had good taste.

When you walked to the kitchen, you found Steve cooking on the stove.

He glanced back at you. “Hope you like pancakes.”

“Who doesn’t?” you asked. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope. I’ve got things handled over here. I’ve got milk and juice in the fridge if you want something to drink,” he offered.

“Thanks.” You walked over to the fridge and looked inside before settling on some juice. You took the bottle out of the fridge and found that Steve had already placed a glass on the counter for you to use. “Did James already have breakfast?”

“Yeah, he had breakfast with me after we both got up.” Steve piled the last of the pancakes onto a plate next to a bottle of maple syrup.

“I don’t think I can eat that many,” you commented.

“I have to eat a lot because of my increased metabolism after the serum,” Steve explained. “I’m not sure how many you want so you can go ahead and serve yourself.”

“Having to eat more sounds like both a blessing and curse.” You placed a couple pancakes on your plate and poured some syrup on them.

“Not sure which it’s more of.” Steve took the rest of the pancakes, slathered them with syrup and sat down at the table.

You sat across from him and started eating what turned out to be very good pancakes. The history books hadn’t told you Captain America could cook. “These are delicious.”

Steve smiled. “Thanks. I took up cookin’ a few years ago, after I found myself with a lot of spare time on my hands. When I was growin’ up, my ma always cooked, and then Bucky did when we were roommates ‘cause I could barely boil water without messin’ it up.”

“You’ve definitely improved your skills then. I didn’t know James cooked.” You weren’t quite sure if you could imagine him doing something as domestic as being in the kitchen making dinner, after watching him take down assassins like he was some sort of action movie protagonist.

“That’s actually where he went when he left. He said he needed to go to the store to pick up some ingredients,” Steve said between bites.

You were a bit surprised and pleased. “I didn’t know he was making me a home cooked meal. Actually, I wasn’t sure what he had planned.”

“I’m honestly not sure either.” Steve paused. “Well, he used to like to take his date out for dinner and dancin’ or maybe a double feature. Most of the time he didn’t pay too much attention to the movie, though. He was always more interested in her and how far he could get with her without her stoppin’ him or anybody noticin’.”

You chuckled. “I’d be happy with a movie or dancing, as long as it’s nothing too fancy. I take it he wanted to do it here for safety reasons?”

“Yeah, his top priority seems to be keepin’ you safe. I’m not sure what he told you, but the people after you are very dangerous and determined.” He placed a hand on yours. “Thank you for helpin’ him when he needed it, even though it got you into this mess.”

“I wouldn’t take it back if I knew what was going to happen,” you answered honestly. “James is a good man, and there really aren’t enough of those in the world.”

“He might not see it anymore, but he really is,” Steve agreed as he finished up his pancakes. “It’s good to have him back.”

He grabbed your plate as he got up to go to the sink. “You don’t have to do that. You cooked. I can do the dishes.”

Steve shrugged. “I’ve got a dishwasher so it’s really not a big deal.”

“I want to.” You were mostly satisfied when he stepped out of the way to let you rinse the dishes before he loaded them into the dishwasher.

“Do you want me to stay with you until Bucky gets back?” Steve asked after the last dish was loaded in the dishwasher.

“If you’ve got other things to do, I’ll be fine. I need to get ready for tonight anyway.” You hadn’t had the chance to shave in over two weeks, not that James had seemed to mind the previous night.

“Hey, if you wanna get dolled up, there’s some beauty places on the 37th floor. My friend Natasha goes there sometimes.”

“I’m not sure what happened to my purse. I think it may have fallen victim to a fire.” You were going to miss that purse, and of course, its contents.

“Don’t worry about that. I can take care of it,” Steve offered.

“I’d feel bad, though.” You didn’t want to be more of an imposition than you already were.

“Don’t. I got more back pay than I know what to do with after I woke up, and after Stark took care of things, I get paid royalties for my merchandise sales. Think of it as a thank you for making Bucky happy,” Steve insisted, “and he’d like it a lot if you were all dolled up, too. We both would.”

“Okay,” you conceded, agreeing mostly because it would make Steve and James happy. “Thank you.”

Steve smiled. “I’ll walk you down there so you don’t get lost. The retail floors can be a little overwhelmin’ the first time you’re on them.”

You followed Steve to the elevator and wondered what you were getting yourself into.

Steve didn’t end up just walking you to the large salon, like you assumed he would. He stayed with you while you waited for an available stylist, although you weren’t quite sure why.

“What are we doing for you today?” the stylist asked when it was your turn, gesturing for you to sit in the chair.

“I, uh…” You weren’t entirely sure what James would want. “I’m not sure what he’d like.”

“Got a hot date tonight?” she asked.

“She does,” Steve replied. “Fortunately for her, I know what he’ll like.”

Steve had a quiet conversation with the stylist before he sat down in a vacant seat next to the chair you were seated in.

You chatted with them while she styled your hair into a loose updo with curls framing your face, then led both of you to one of the manicure stations. Steve chose a bright red polish, and after your hands were done, you had a pedicure with matching polish.

She did your makeup next, and you thought you were done, but Steve gently pulled you aside.

“One moment,” Steve told the stylist and leaned down to quietly say in your ear, “Bucky had a fling with a dame who’d lost her hair, all of her hair. She wore wigs and made herself up so you couldn’t really tell from just lookin’ at her, but he spent weeks talkin’ about how much he liked gettin’ his mouth on her. It’s up to you, of course, but you wanted to know what he’d like.”

You nodded and turned to the stylist. “Do you do waxing here?”

Steve waited outside the small private room while you had everything below the waist waxed. As unpleasant and embarrassing as it was, you hoped James would really like the surprise. Your bare skin was very sensitive when you slipped back on your panties and jeans. Imagining James or Steve touching that skin made you wonder if maybe you’d come to like it, too.

You made a point of not listening to how much the salon trip cost while Steve was at the register. You felt bad enough as it was.

“You look gorgeous,” Steve commented as he walked with you out of the salon.

“Thanks.” You smiled. “I feel really pretty right now.”

“We’re not quite done yet,” Steve said, leading you to a boutique on the other end of the floor. “I hope they still have it.”

“Have what?” you asked.

“I met Natasha down here a couple weeks ago and saw a dress in the window,” Steve explained. “When I saw it, I immediately thought of Bucky and his dates.”

You followed him into the boutique, and he immediately walked over to a mannequin wearing a slightly low-cut red and white dress that looked like it belonged on a vintage pin-up girl.

“This is it?” you asked.

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” he replied.

You browsed the rack and were pleased when you found one in your size.

“Do you need a fitting room?” an employee asked.

You looked to Steve.

“Yeah,” he replied. “Let’s see how it looks on you.”

You tried on the dress and loved how it hugged your body in all the right places. You stepped out of the fitting room to show Steve, slowly spinning around in a circle.

“It definitely fits you,” Steve said, obviously checking you out. “Bucky’ll love it. I’m not sure what all was delivered today, but they’ve got matching shoes. What size do you wear?”

You told Steve your size and changed back into the clothes you came in. He brought a box of shoes, which ended up fitting fortunately, and some simple jewelry. Steve paid for the outfit. It cost more than you’d normally spend on a single outfit, but you didn’t feel as bad about it because it was for James. If the look Steve gave you when you were in the dress was any indication, it was for him, too.

Steve looked at his watch as you walked back toward the elevator. “Looks like you have just enough time to get changed.”

“Wow, today flew by,” you commented, surprised it was already so late.

“What do they say?” Steve asked. “Time flies when you’re having fun?”

“I can’t imagine you had fun, though. Don’t guys normally hate this sort of thing?”

“It wasn’t bad. The look on Bucky’s face will be entirely worth it,” Steve replied, then quietly added with a subtle hungry gaze down below your midsection, "and I'd like to see what Bucky was ravin' about later."

The thought left your heart feeling like it had taken residence in your throat. You somehow managed to get out, "you won't get any objections from me."

You took the elevator back to Steve’s floor and were greeted by the aroma of Italian food. It smelled amazing.

“Go get ready. I’ll see if Bucky needs any help in the kitchen.” Steve headed off in that direction.

You changed into the dress and shoes in the guest room, double and triple checking your appearance in the bathroom mirror before you put on the necklace and earrings with slightly trembling hands. After taking a couple deep breaths to steel your nerves, you walked toward the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update! It's been a long year. Becoming polyamorous makes life interesting, to say the least.

You tried to silently enter the dining area adjacent to the kitchen while James was obviously making last minute preparations for dinner and chatting quietly with Steve. You were glad that you hadn’t gone with the simple sundress. He was wearing a navy blue suit, and you definitely would have been underdressed, not that he probably would have minded if you’d shown up underdressed, or even undressed. You carefully reined in your wandering thoughts. James probably wouldn’t be turning the evening in that direction for a while.

James turned to look at you, sparkling blue eyes taking you in for a moment before he whistled low. “Darlin’, you’re makin’ it hard for me not to just put all this in the fridge and whisk you off to the bedroom. You’re gorgeous.”

You definitely wouldn’t have objected. It was still a bit strange seeing him clean shaven with short hair, cleaned up in his suit like a sophisticated gentleman. You approached him slowly. “Thank you. So do you.”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. “It’s a shame I’m not gonna take you out on the town tonight. Couldn’t ask for a prettier dame on my arm. Maybe later.”

“I’d like that.” Your head swam with thoughts of what Steve had said, James trying to get away with as much as he could in public with you.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Steve said, slipping by you.

“I don’t want to kick someone out of their own-” you started.

Steve gestured dismissively. “Don’t worry ‘bout it.”

“We’ll have JARVIS record it for you,” James offered.

Steve looked to you. You shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Somethin’ to look forward to. Have fun,” he said over his shoulder. A few moments later, you heard the elevator doors open and close.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked. I made baked ziti, minestrone soup and breadsticks.” The usually confident James looked a bit uncertain.

“Sounds perfect.” You looked at the table, plates and bowls already arranged with a candle in the middle of the table.

“Oh! One second,” James said, hurrying off and returning with a bouquet of red roses. “These are for you.”

“Thank you.” You brought the roses to your nose and smelled them, loving the light fragrance. “They’re beautiful.”

“I’ll put ‘em in a vase.” James took one he’d apparently already placed on the counter with water in it and carefully placed them inside.

You started to sit down at the table.

“Wait.” James pulled out your chair for you. “There.”

You’d already given up on telling James all the things he didn’t have to do for you. “Thanks. You’re very sweet.”

“Just treatin’ you the way you deserve,” James said, uncorking a bottle of wine and pouring it into two glasses.

You took a sip of wine before you tried a spoonful of the soup first, and figured it would ease his mind the rest of the way if you tried everything, so you also tried the ziti and breadsticks. You weren’t sure you’d had better in a restaurant. “Wow, you’re a wonderful chef. Have you thought about going into the culinary business?”

He shrugged. “I hadn’t really thought about what I’d do after all this is over. Doubt I’ll ever have to worry ‘bout that, though. There’ll always be more of ‘em, or more like ‘em.”

You could see him going into the superhero business, by Steve’s side. “I’m glad there’s people like you to protect people like me.”

James looked like he was going to say something, but stopped himself. “Did you wanna dance after this?”

Steve had been right, and you can’t say you’d mind the contact as a form of foreplay. “What kind of dancing did you have in mind?”

“Well, I’ve always liked dancin’ and know quite a few styles,” James said, then added, “modern, too, if that’s more your thing.”

“What do you mean by ‘modern?’” you asked, since modern to him could be any time after World War II.

He smirked. “You’ll see.”

And you most definitely wanted to see, although the thought of him meaning something like the hustle or the macarena made you want to laugh. You hoped he didn’t notice that you were doing more eating and less talking, but you knew you were probably kidding yourself. He seemed to notice everything, which was helpful when trying to avoid being killed. Not so helpful when you wanted to avoid embarrassing yourself.

After you finished up dinner, he grabbed your plate and bowl before you could and put them in the sink with his, running water in them. “We can worry about ‘em later, even though Steve’ll probably bitch. Always did.”

You chuckled, but didn’t argue with not taking care of the dishes immediately. You’d already been waiting long enough.

James led you to the largest empty area in the living room. “How ‘bout ‘The Way You Look Tonight,’ JARVIS?”

“Certainly, Sir,” JARVIS replied, and the song started playing.

James took your hand in his right hand and let his left rest on your back. You lay yours on his shoulder and slowly moved to the music, looking into his eyes.

“This was what I pictured when you said dancing,” you commented.

“It’s nice sometimes, but there’s other styles that are nice, too.” There was a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I’m not the most skilled dancer.” You wondered what he had planned, tried not to think too much about what it might be.

“We’re not doin’ the lindy hop or ballroom dancin’. You’ll be fine,” he reassured you.

The song ended, and you looked at James expectantly. “‘Too Close’ by Next, JARVIS?”

An R&B song started playing. James moved behind you, put his hands on your hips and started moving.

It took you no time to realize what he was doing. “Grinding? This isn’t something I really pictured you doing.”

“Club dancin’ is one of the best parts of the modern world,” James said into your ear. “Used to be hard to get too handsy while you were dancin’. Now, I can rub myself off on your ass without anyone lookin’ twice.”

You tried to move with him to the music, but it was hard to focus on dancing while his left hand slid up your stomach to cup your breast through the dress. His fingers pushed underneath the fabric, leaving only a thin layer of silk between skin and slightly cool metal.

The song ended, but apparently JARVIS was kind enough to play something similar without being prompted.

“It’d be so easy to just walk ten steps and bend you over the couch.” James brushed his lips against the shell of your ear. “Bet you’d like it, too, bein’ fucked with your dress hiked up over your ass and your panties pushed to the side, or maybe I’d just rip ‘em off of you and keep ‘em as a memento.”

“Please,” you whimpered, turning your head to look at his face. You could see some of the same desperation you were feeling in his gaze. He surprised you when he guided you over to the couch and pressed your back down until you were bent over the smooth leather of the arm. He used his knee to spread your legs wider and lifted the skirt of your dress so he could drape it over your back.

“So damn pretty,” he commented, then squeezed your ass through your panties, satin sliding against your skin. His right hand slipped past the panties to brush against the skin underneath when he paused. “Did Steve tell you I liked it bare and smooth?”

“Yeah,” you replied, caught somewhere between word and moan.

“Probably wanted a turn, too, after hearin’ me talk about it for weeks. Are you gonna give him a turn?” James asked.

You nodded, before confessing, “I want him inside me, want to see if he’ll fit.”

“He’ll fill you up good.” James slipped a finger between your folds and pressed it shallowly inside you. “Get you nice and wet and sloppy and loose.”

Your hips pushed backward against James’ finger at the thought.

He stilled you, but started rubbing small circles around your clit, never quite making contact. “You wanna feel real full, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” you replied eagerly. You found yourself imagining James’ metal hand again, wishing he would give you a preview.

“Steve and me both, we could fill you up real good.” His pinky finger slid back to illustrate his point, pressing lightly against your asshole.

You weren’t quite sure what sort of noise escaped you at the thought of being between the two of them at the same time, filled up in a way different than what you’d previously imagined, but it made James finally truly pay attention to your clit. Only a handful of seconds passed before you finally came hard, moaning into the couch and pressing back against his hand. When the aftershocks subsided, James gently kissed the back of your neck before he scooped you up in his arms.

“That wasn’t quite what I’d had planned, but the way you reacted when I mentioned the couch,” James said softly, “and later we’ll talk about what I said earlier, about me and Steve and you.”

You nodded. “We’re not done, though, right?”

“Not unless you wanna be,” James replied, “and if you do, that’s fine.”

“I still want...a lot of things,” you finished, still a bit hazy from the intense orgasm.

“And I intend to give ‘em to you.” He carried you off in the direction of the guest room he was staying in.

Red candles were placed on the dresser and nightstands, softly illuminating the room, and red rose petals covered the white comforter.

He gently placed you on the bed. “I planned to bring you in here first, take things nice and slow, but the things you do to me.”

“You make me want things I never thought I’d want, or even really thought to want,” you confessed, “and I like it. I’ve never wanted...no, needed, like this before.”

It was intoxicating, or maybe he was intoxicating, or a little of both. You’d never been drawn to someone before like you were drawn to James. No one had driven you to that point of desperation. Your orgasm on the couch had been the best of your life, but left you still feeling unsated.

You looked up at James from the edge of the bed where you sat for a moment before you dropped to your knees on the carpet in front of him. If there was any uncertainty about your intentions, it faded away when you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants to mouth at his cock through his briefs.

He groaned above you. His fingers tangled in your hair, but he gently pulled you away. “As much as I love that darlin’, I’m not gonna last if you keep doin’ that. That’ll be a lesson for another time, okay?”

“Okay.” You tried to mask your disappointment, but knew you probably failed.

“C’mere.” James pulled you up into a long soft kiss. He pulled away and gently tugged at the zipper pull on your dress. “How do you feel about ditchin’ this?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” You shrugged the dress off after James unzipped it. Your bra and panties immediately followed, James’ hands caressing and lingering on the newly bared skin. He’d obviously dropped the pretense of taking things slow.

“Before I get you incoherent, you’ve got a couple of options here,” James started and grabbed a foil packet from the nightstand. “I can’t knock you up or catch anything and give it to you. This is up to you.”

You didn’t have a reason not to believe James, and decided not to pry about why he couldn’t get you pregnant, but remained undecided. “Which do you prefer?”

James shrugged. “We’ll both feel more without a barrier between us, but it’s still good with one. It’s more ‘bout peace of mind and whether or not you want me makin’ you messy, fillin’ you up with my come, but I’ve gotta warn you I usually come enough for three.”

It hadn’t been something you’d thought about in those terms before, but the way James said it sent another pulse of arousal through you. You plucked the condom from his hand and opened the nightstand drawer to put it inside. While you had the drawer open, you noticed a variety of sex toys and paused.

James realized why you paused instantly. “Picked those up while I was out today, to further your education later if you’re interested. No pressure, though, and not tonight. You can think on it.”

You nodded, even though you already knew your decision. You wanted to learn anything James wanted to teach you. Your eyes met his, and you shifted by the bed nervously, wondering if he was waiting for you to make the next move.

“I think I’m a little overdressed for the occasion,” James commented as he placed his suit jacket on the back of the chair and unbuttoned his shirt.

You reached forward to trace the hard ridges of the muscles revealed when his shirt fell open. You pushed it over his shoulders until it fell in a pile on the floor. While you ran your fingers over the hard ridges of his muscles, James quickly shucked his pants and boxers.

Your attention zeroed in on the first bare cock you’d ever seen face to face. Your only frame of reference was porn, and James definitely measured up to that standard. 

He sharply inhaled when you tentatively wrapped your hand around the shaft, testing the warmth and weight of it in in your grasp. You stroked from the base to the head a few times. A drop of precum dripped onto your hand. Without thinking, you brought your hand to your mouth and licked it off. It was a bit bitter and salty, but not awful.

James moaned in response and immediately picked you up to sit you on the edge of the bed. He guided you to lie down and maneuvered your legs over his shoulders. “You let me know right away if you don’t like something I do. Okay?”

“I will,” you promised. As soon as it was out of your mouth, James began peppering kisses on your inner thighs. His metal fingers lightly stroked your outer lips. You tried to push your hips forward into his hand so he’d stop teasing. 

He nipped your inner thigh and pinned you down with his right hand low on your belly. He mumbled from between your legs, “good things come to those who wait.”

“I’ve been waiting my whole life. Please, I want something inside me,” you begged.

James relented and slowly pressed a skin-warmed metal finger into you. You could feel each plate as it slid into you, as hard and unforgiving as James was gentle. You’d never been more aroused in your life. 

His eyes never left your face, watching for signs of discomfort. “Still want the whole thing in you?” he asked.

The mere thought send a pleasurable shiver down your body, and you softly moaned.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He withdrew his finger and licked it clean while you watched. “I like options. Would you rather have my mouth next or my cock?”

You paused to consider. You loved the way James’ mouth felt on your skin, but imagining the fullness of his fingers being multiplied made your pulse throb between your legs. “I want you inside me.”

James nodded and kissed his way up your torso until his lips met yours. “I’m going to take this slow, but let me know if you need me to stop.”

“Okay,” you agreed shakily, a bit nervous.

He reached down to line himself up and pushed forward until the head popped in.

You gasped at the slight burning ache and feeling of fullness. It was almost too much, yet simultaneously not enough. After a few moments of adjustment, you wrapped your legs around James and tugged at his body. He let you guide him deeper in increments, until his body was flush with your own.

“God, you feel like heaven wrapped around me like this. I’m not sure how long I’m gonna last, sweetheart,” James breathed quietly into your ear before he nipped the lobe.

“Can you?” you asked, pulling his metal hand toward where you were joined.

“Yeah, of course.” He slid his hand between your bodies and rubbed your clit lightly with a metal fingertip. When your hips arched against him, James started to gently rock into you. “How is this?”

“You’re so big,” you commented. The achy fullness still pushed the edge of too much, but somehow added to the building pleasure you wanted nothing more than to chase.

“If you need me to stop or slow down, just say the word. I don’t wanna hurt you.” James brushed a kiss against your lips.

“Don’t want you to stop. I’m really close.” Your legs started trembling, and you entwined them with his. The orgasm didn’t surprise you when it hit, but the way it crescendoed as it coursed through your body did. For long moments, your awareness was reduced to the rush of your heartbeat pulsing, between your ears, between your legs, from the tips of your fingers to the tips of your toes.

James’ thumb trailing down your damp cheek was the first thing you noticed when you came back to yourself, lying on your back while James leaned on his elbow beside you. “Are these good tears?”

You nodded. “I’ve never come like that before.”

James smiled. “I think you missed it, but I came pretty hard myself.”

You rolled up onto your side to kiss James, but the sticky warmth seeping from between your thighs made you stop and cringe.

“Are you sore?” he asked, concern obvious on his face.

“No,” you replied before correcting yourself, “well, a little. But mostly just messy.”

He huffed a small laugh. “Do you want to take a shower or for me to just get you a towel?”

“Depends. Would it be a solo shower, or would you join me?”

“I thought you were a little sore,” James pointed out.

“Not everything is sore.” Your brain easily provided a dozen scenarios of how a shower with James could be fun, including a few guest starring Steve.

“Well, in that case...” James quickly got up and scooped you up off the bed, carrying you toward the bathroom.


End file.
